The Scourge of Arendelle
by Rimunia
Summary: After suffering untold humiliation at the hands of sisters Anna and Elsa of Arendelle prince Hans is beaten, shackled and thrown in the bowls of a rickety ship bound for his worst nightmare...home. We follow Hans as the happily ever after he dreamed of may not be so far out of his reach.
1. Chapter 1: Unfortunate Souls I

[Hans POV]

A moderate clang rippled through the bows of the ship causing it to wobble and stumble for a few brief moments before evening out again. That sound was what the disgraced Prince Hans feared the very most, the sound of his ship docking at port.

The putrid noise that surely signaled the prophetical doom that languished around him holding him hostage to surface, perhaps the inept among us would have called it fate, Hans on the other hand had a far finer name for it, Home.

Dense footsteps emanated from the hallway outside his closed cell creeping closer with every thump nosier and louder than the one that came before. The prince sighed deeply expelling as much clean air as his beaten and battered lounges would allow.

Truth be told he no longer held interest in what fate had schemed for him, for any reason he once held for fighting has since diminished into null. His failure to seize the kingdom of Arendelle and the unbearable humiliation he sustained from the unbelievable conclusion have robbed him of the will to live.

Before long a tall plump man built like a mountain appeared at his chamber doors leering with spiteful eyes, the sight of this beast caused Hans to pull a blissful face for the first time in forever, if only for a fleeting moment.

" My eyes clearly see the beast, but where may I ask is the beauty?"

Spoke Hans his voice raspy, husky and scarcely audible, the man beast that had crept into view was not the jailer but his muscle bound man servant, here to ensure that the captive stayed in his place. lacking wits and horrifically disfigured, but Hans surely didn't want to meet him in open conflict.

The beast lunged at the fastened cell door shaking it violently in attempt to enter the room, under normal circumstances he was sure a wave of fear would be soaking into ounce of his body. But this one time, he wished he'd get through and end his everlasting ill-being.

" That's quite enough of that Beaumont!, Calm yourself we've arrived"

The foul odorous brute quickly relinquished his tightening grip and scowled as he turned his back, the other man crept solemnly into view he was a tall man, tall but exceedingly narrow with a thin weather worn face and sly calculating eyes.

He was dressed in a dirty brown trench coat as was common for sailors of the area and the rest of his attire was composed of haphazard assortments of clothing all of which were black in shade and colour.

" Oh they're you are, Jailer be a good fellow and loosen these chains for me won't you?"

Hans said his words stale and drenched in sarcasm, he raised his hands gesturing to the shackles that fastened hard around his haggard wrists. The jailer scoffed and taking a silver key from his pocket swung the cell door open and entered the room, his simpleton guard idling not to far behind.

The jailer approached calmly walking until he had found himself mere inches from where Hans sat dreary. "Why on earth would i ever want to do that?" the jailer said crisply his voice never shifting in tone nor pitch.

" Let's see, how does the old expression go, oh yes I recall, because I'll make it worth your while"

Hans cackled cocksure, if his life was over anyhow he ought to have some fun toying with the minds of those he encounters he thought. A sharp searing pain formed within his right cheek, he'd been struck without warning by the jailer.

The jailers expression had altered curiously where once he was stoic he now stood in full fledged mild-mannered annoyance, "You unworthy cur, I am Adam of the house Lefou of Arendelle and loyal retainer to Elsa queen of Arendelle"

" Lovely, when am I supposed to be impressed?" Hans interjected in overconfidence swelling with hauteur, another strike soon found it's way to his noble face. The fury in his the jailers eyes was rising with each second that passed, best to tread lightly Hans reasoned less he sic his slobbering mongrel onto him.

" I would take a sword and run you through with a smile, Hans. Were it not for the wishes of Queen Elsa and Princess Anna."

Hans raised his hand's in protest "That's all well and good, but let's not forget that piercing me would anger the southern isles, my father as much as we loath each other would not take kindly to a dead son. So really by piercing me you'd doom your own kingdom and that lousy house of yours...what was it again?. House... lowbrow, lactating...farcical...no that doesn't start with the right letter does it..."

" I've half a mind to pummel you further, though since you speak of the southern isles i'm thrilled to inform you that we've arrived, Let us take you home m'lord" The jailer talked with barbarous purpose. Hans sprang to his feet devoid of hesitation "After you then, m'lord" Hans murmured condescendingly.

The jailer speechless turned his back and demanded Hans to follow, just to spite the fool further Hans lolly gagged in his cell for a few moments more. Than nervelessly he departed from the room grinning jeeringly at Beaumont whom was shooting daggers with his round deep set eyes and was using every muscle in his bulky body to repress the urge to beat him half to death.

" Till next we meet, Thy lovely beast"

Hans stated as he exited the cabin door leading to deck that waited up above, the sunshine on deck was boundlessly bright, Hans covered his eyes with his shackled hands and winced in harm. This had been the first sunlight his eyes had been pleasured with in weeks. Since the terrible events of that occurred during his time at Arendelle.

" What's this? You talk tough yet you groan at a little natural light?" The jailer chuckled getting in his last laugh, Two sailors emerged from behind placing their hands on either side of Hans broad-brimmed shoulders. " What's the meaning of this Adam, I thought we where friends you and I both". Returning to his relentlessly sober demeanor the jailer walked near till he was a nose length spacing from Hans. "I wouldn't befriend you if I was dying, these two are security, your shackles are to be abstracted before embarking to your kingdom. I and the two men behind you will be escorting you. Any funny business and we'll beat you till the ground, we clear?"

Taking a shallow breath Hans lowered his courtly head "Clear as the ice of Arendelle" this comment surely earned Hans more of the jailers ire though he cared little, he was home and he knew it. The blistering sun and scent of the salt sea spray were all to familiar.

The jailer, his men and the deportee prince made for the kingdom of the southern isles with utmost haste. An awkward quiet fell as the four walked the long trek from the isle docks to the Westergard fortress.

Hans was forced to the front, the jailer behind him a blade strapped and holstered to his pants and his men both equally as armed trailing a few feet behind as security detail. "I'm sorry, by the way"

Hans words caught the weary jailer off guard making him a little less impenetrable for the moment at hand in any event, "Sorry, for what?" the jailer barked fiercely, this triggered a devious smirk, Hans inhaled and continued talking, being sure to keep it to a dull roar so that the jailers men didn't get wind.

" About the princess...Anna I mean, she's my one true regret about that whole Arendelle fuss, I mean I conspicuously conspired to have her and her cherished sister murdered, but other than that I meant her no harm, not at all. Her smile was radiant, How I wish she was dead"

The jailer snapped and lunged at Hans tackling the prince from behind and forcing his face to the dirt covered ground below, " Another word, and i'll cut your throat, prince or no prince" Hans grinned flippantly as he sprang to his feet. The two jailers men had come floundering to their leader to see what triggered such an abrupt disturbance.

" What's the trouble. Sir?" one of them said as the other stood dazed and baffled trying to piece the absurdity of the situation together. "Nothing, now return to your posts" He ordered leaning on his dominating presence in vain attempt to regain what little remained of his composure.

Sensing the latent tension the men nod and distance themselves, suddenly the clamoring of hoofs and marching echoed down the path as a party of horsemen sprinted the long and narrow path. A dozen men, maybe more road to a halt before the motley crew. A knight quickly made his way forth to the front and dismounted his white stallion with a sense of elegance and grace.

" Greetings my name is Raine Hyward, leader of the first garrison, high knight, protector and humble aide to his majesty Westergard. On behalf of my glorious lord please allow me to welcome you to the southern isles." He spoke with a voice smoother than silk, as expected of the high knight.

" Excuse me, High Knight" Raine raised his hand in objection causing the jailer to stumble over his words and himself. "Please address me as Raine, no need for such formalities here"

The Jailor was humbled by the knights acts of chivalry and respect for the finer points of common courtesy.

" Very well, is it tradition here to not remove your helm when engaged in necessary conversation" This prompted a snide snicker from Hans for Raine was ostensibly pleasant as southern isle knights tend to go, if the jailor had made a quip like that to Thomas Sykette the head knight when he was just a boy, his head would've been removed from his sickly shoulders not an instant later than the words had fallen from his mouth.

" Forgive me it seems i've missed placed my manners, I hope you're not offended as it wasn't my intent i assure you"

Easing his armored hands to his head Raine started to pull and within a moment had removed his iron helmet, his skin was pale as ash, his face was unflawed minus a ghastly scar that ran diagonal along his left cheek, His hair was auburn, curly and reached the tip of his shoulders.

" So it's you, a pleasure to see you've returned to us prince Hans" A solemn expression overtook him, "The pleasure is all mine, Sir Raine. Good to see my father still has need for a swollen-headed tool such as you" Hans didn't like him, not in the least for unlike the fools he's surrounded by he knew far to well of Raines true nature. A natural killer with a sadistic streak a mile wide, far more atrocious and dreadful than he ever was.

" Your father has missed you dearly y'know, Everyday since you've been captured he's prayed to any god who'd listen for your safe return" Raine said with a convincing smile. "Please regale someone else with your foolish tales, my father is blessed with twelve other heirs to survive him and carry on the Westergard legacy, I doubt my non-existence was heavily felt" Hans snapped for the first time in a state of honest vexation, coming to his senses he pushed passed the jailer and requested to be escorted to the castle gates. "It's been many a month since i've lay in my own bed, please escort me home won't you, High Knight" Hans sniveled slinging his head downward as he made his way along the dust-covered path leading to the kingdom.

Sir Raine nodded ordering his underlings to clear a path for the wayward prince, their eyes met in a fierce but soundless confrontation. Hans was certain to face steep punishment for his unseemly behaviour and he could tell that lout Raine was loving every solitary second of the princes misery.

He'll get his in time, Hans mused as his wayward eyes at last set sight on the mammoth castle exterior, he hesitated for a moment reflecting on all that had transpired and for the first time in a long time he felt an inkling of nostalgia well up deep inside. With a hefty breathe, Hans chuckled softly to himself. "It's good to be home".


	2. Chapter 2: Unfortunate Souls II

Chapter II: Unfortunate Souls II

Hans stood still in the great common room of the illustrious Westerguard estate a sense of fierce anxiety coiled around him like a venomous serpent, the attentive hand maidens made haste in fetching his father whom though expecting him had become preoccupied with negotiating the open passage trade routes between the far away oceanic kingdom of Nightingale and the southern islands.

Hans had ran the scenario through his head innumerable times locked away in his cell on the journey from Arendelle, not only had he successfully proven his own ineptitude but had brought his family dishonour, tainting the storied name of Westerguard, an offence his father was sure to find most grievous.

Depending on fathers mood he would the choices were all rather unappealing, stripped of my rank and banished into exile and stranded on some uncharted cesspool, imprisoned to rot, beheaded or married off to some low born wrench to spite my ambitious of glory.

Regardless of the outcome Hans future was looking bleaker than he ever dared imagine, the throne, power, prestige and respect were all soon to be removed from his grasp for the remainder of his meaningless life.

" Now theirs a sight for soar eyes, if it isn't my little baby brother"

Hans grimaced at the sound of that voice, said voice belonged to one of his twelve brothers the fifth oldest to be precise, Claude Westerguard, fifth prince of the southern isles and fifth in succession for the throne.

" This is rich, pretending I exist now are we, brother"

Hans muttered under his breath casually attempting to avoid showcasing his displeasure "Come, don't be such a poor sport that was countless years ago, you've changed a lot since then anyhow" Hans stayed quiet fascinated to know what his moronic brother would throw up next.

" We always had you pegged as the loser of the family, but oh how wrong we were, you flee the capital and concoct this brilliant scheme to marry into the throne. That showed both initiative and intellect, I mean you failed hopelessly like we all knew you would but that's beside the point"

Hans felt his blood rise and boil hotter and hotter with each word that dropped from his brothers slobbery mouth, if her were another man he'd have run clean through with a blade by now.

"Accept it Hans, you're..."

Clause's rambling was drowned by the arrival of a pair of speckless hand maidens, they bore vacant expressions and dressed in the standard maid uniform for the Westerguard household.

" Excuse me my lord Hans, King Westerguard is ready to see you, if you'll follow me"

Claude cocked a grin and waved mirthfully as Hans followed the pair of hand maidens out the great iron doors of the common room. As they lead him up the immaculate sprawling staircase that led to his fathers chambers all he could think as he climbed each step was that these hand maidens were harbingers of his demise, like soldiers dragging a man to an executioners block.

After what seemed an endless amount of time the three arrived at the summit, a lengthy corridor with grey brick wall dozens of doors lined both sides and at the end rested a gargantuan door of gallant cerise. Behind those doors awaited the end. "He's waiting for you, lord Hans" the elder of two hand maidens decreed gesturing down the hallway.

" Thank you ladies that will be all". Hans said in a state of melancholy hardly aware of his surroundings. Not bothering to knock and knowing that he was expected Hans turned the silver doorknob and with a pinch of indecision forced the door open and ventured inside.

The room was majestic and vast, a fitting domicile for a king of such illustrious calibre, at the head of the room in between a set of tremendous stain glass windows sat a desk of mahogany, resting on a chair aside said table was a man with an aged face with a thick beard that was clean and fell just above his lower neck.

"Stop acting like an imbecile and take your seat already"

Barked the king his elderly forehead crinkling with each word spoken, though restrained he commanded a authoritarian presence, not wanting to disgruntle his father any more than he already had Hans promptly took the remaining seat opposite his father.

" Do you realise what you've done, Hans?" The king enquired evidently with a genuine sense of wonder. Scowling Hans leaned back in his chair and began passionately recounting the events that landed him in this situation.

" I am here because I was born the youngest of thirteen brothers in a dynasty that has stood for centuries without fail, I am here because I have a father who for my entire life has never shown a speck of pride or affection for me. I am here because I had the audacity, oh because I was audacious enough to challenge my lot in life, to want something more than I had, something better, something more than this, I am here because of you and this agonising bloodline"

In the middle of his speech Hans had jumped to his feet and without realising slammed his hands down upon the table with considerable force. Calm down, no need to get worked up this is precisely what they want and he wasn't about to give them that, not today.

Unmoved by the fervid prater given word by the will of his disobedient son the king jeered mocking the nonsensical nature of the outburst. "You have perfectly illustrated the reason behind your being here yourself, your lack of maturity and unwillingness to accept your lot in life are only the beginning of your foolishness." The king paused for a moment before continuing with the tongue lashing "The crux of the matter is very simple, your seize on Arendelle was failed before it began". Hans was beside himself with anger, his father had always conducted him like this however this time he could not just merely walk away as had done in the past.

"I'm just the immature simpleton to idiotic to understand anything, so go ahead, tell me father how my analytical strategy to steal Arendelle and rid myself of you was doomed to fail, tell me please"

The King grimaced at his sons avert display of emotion "It's simple truth, you're weak, you are now and you always have been, Arendelle is blessed as a kingdom to be ruled by Queen Elsa, a genuinely impressive adversary gifted with sorcerous abilities far beyond the reach of your comprehension skills. A boy with a toy sword could never stand a chance. You're powerless son, you could try for decades and never move an inch closer to claiming Arendelle.

Hans moved to interject though found himself unable, shocked and taken a back by his fathers harsh words. " Now than as you know your transgressions in Arendelle have disgraced our family name and as such your to answer for your crimes, the southerners way. I had mind to plop that empty head of yours right off. Even so as the fates would will it your more use to me drawing breath than rotting in the earth, in compensation for our damaged reputation you're marry Anna Sterling, the third princess of Nightingale, to close our commerce accord and unify our families.

Anna...that name engraved into his sinful soul, he would loath that name until the day he perished, he suspected that he choose her based on name alone, intent on reminding me of my greatest failure for the rest of my days.

" I'm to marry a women I've never met, Very well that's not an uncommon tradition I suppose, may I at least meet the lady whom I'm expected to espouse for the remainder of my life?"

"You'll meet in a fortnights time, where you're to voyage to Nightingale for the wedding ceremony, I'll be unable to attend but seven of your brothers will present for the occasion". The King dictated without pause. "So my forthcoming life is to be decided with no input from me, how royal"

"Just kill me and be done with it all"

The king reiterated a fact that Hans was acutely aware of "That's no longer your decision to make, my son" Bowing his head, the now emotionally thrashed Hans made for the exit without saying another word, for their was nothing to say.

" You're free to travel anywhere you like within the boundaries of the kingdom, though elite guardsmen will tail you and never allow you to escape from their vision. These conditions are non negation able, now return to your chambers I trust you remember the way"

Hans pulled the door open and stared down the blackens corridor that beckoned him to walk, "As you wish, father..." Hans spoke in monotone and sealed the door as softly as he had talked.

As Hans took the homesick stroll to his bed chambers, he reflected further on everything that transpired, he was now to marry a women he held no interest in and is utterly powerless to confront his father, perchance the old creep was right for once, perhaps becoming an honorary prince of Nightingale could grant him a some perspective and a new lease on life.

Arendelle was a crippling failure but mistakes are a given in files many battles, maybe he could obtain power in a different way, by playing politically instead of exercising brute force.

" Alright father I'll be a good boy and play my part, I'll force her to believe I'm the perfect lover, once her hearts mine all that remains is to integrate myself into the royal house and after assimilation work my way to the throne, I'll be sure to be more cautious this time around. Once I'm crowned the king of Nightingale I'll give it over to you, eclipsing my brothers and proving you wrong in the process. Then we'll see who's lacking in power, father.


	3. Chapter 3: Sullied Betrothal

His eyes had witnessed the direful passage of time as the prolonged hours turned to insufferable days before him, each second spent in the suffocating thralls of monotony took a heavy toll. Only the lingering prospect of Nightingale and his false bride were all that gave him the faintest comfort.

Soon, but not soon enough he thought to himself as he marched down the long grandiose hallway of the Westerguard palace, two men armed to the teeth at his back their relentless eyes shrewd and narrowed observing his every movement like vultures looking at their soon to be lifeless prey.

He wanted to run a blade clean through their putrid throats, alas however this was no longer a option for the disgraced prince. Though he appeared free he was more a prisoner than ever before, more so than his childhood years and even more than when he was bound in the bowls of that foul excuse for a ship.

Eventually reaching the end of the exhaustingly lengthy hallway Hans faced the immaculate door of his room, they were white with brass handles polished and free from debris. "Well gentlemen it appears we're here, feel free to wander off" Hans murmured spite heavy upon his vindictive tongue.

The pair of guardsmen undismayed by the princes malicious musings stared at the prince with the same unforgiving faces they always held, "As you wish than, fair night valiant peons" Said Hans cocksure and full of dishonest vigour.

Pushing the grand doors open without hesitation Hans entered his chamber idly sealing the doors behind him closing the cruel the world at his back. As he entered the room he caught whiff of an unfamiliar scent an odour his esteemed nostrils had not smelt.

An irresistible incense of lavender wafted openly through the opulent room, the source of this peculiar smell quickly made itself most apparent. For on the princes bed lay a women he'd not seen before, a pale thin face with rosy cheeks and gorgeous jets of silvery blonde hair that spouted from her head and reached to her exquisite shoulders.

Her eyes were a vibrant sapphire glass like in appearance, to the princes surprise the girl was topless and was resting on her stomach covering her breasts, most fittingly her lower half was clad and concealed under the pristine bedsheets of purest white that decorated Hans's noble bedding.

" You're quite the brazen one, sneaking into a princes bedroom unheralded. May haps you desire a death wish?"

A smile flickered on the girls elegant face causing her rosy cheeks to become more pronounced than they had been prior, "Dishonoured and humbled prince if memory severs, and is that truly how princes speak to ladies in this part of the world, how unseemly, uncultured".

Hans felt the blood inside his veins stir but a little at the girls relentless unwavering arrogance and sense of self importance. "I am no prince, not as my father would have it anyway". The girl giggled childishly clearly having far to much fun at the princes expense.

" If you're not a prince, than I'm not a lady" The girl whispered a devilish smirk etched to every corner of her maidenly lips. "If you insist on making yourself at home, then may i chance ask the not lady her name?" The lady bolted upright clutching the woven sheets around her body tightly clenching them in her right hand.

"Oh golly goodness where did I place my manners, Greetings to thee Prince Hans Westerguard thirteenth prince of the Westerguard lineage and potential heir to the southern isles. My name is

Anna Starling third princess of the kingdom of Nightingale a stranger to your shores and your affectionately dedicated bride to be. I'm endlessly pleased to finally make your acquaintance I've heard ever so much about you in my homeland"

Utter shock rippled through Hans mind and body, this devious energetic girl was his bride to be, the conduit through which he might commence his conquest of Nightingale. His saviour from the smothering iniquity that encompassed his bleak living.

" You're my betrothed are you, you're fairer than i'd ever dare expect, may I ask why you're lacking clothes surely a princess can afford such luxuries. Not that I'm complaining" Anna laughed madly finding great merriment in the princes comments.

"Oh my it appears that I've gone and misplaced them what ever shall I do?" As those word fell from between her lush mouth the sheets hiding her fell noiselessly landing at her feet leaving her supple body bare and exposed.

Dropping her long dainty arms to her side Anna stood still granting Hans the privilege of examining the totality that was her gorgeous body, her breasts were fleecy and flat with ample nipples shaded a garish gleaming pink.

A stomach of silky white and a vagina topped with plentiful blonde pubic hair were only the beginning of Anna's sublime noble being. These where nothing special what Hans had found himself ensnared by was her avaricious mind.

It was clear to see that Anna possessed a considerable intellect and a wit as sharp and refined as the edge of a decently retained blade. An average man would have missed it but they were testing each other with their sneering remarks verbally fencing investigating the others worth and quality.

" You're quite shrewd aren't you, however it'll take more than nice breasts and dubious tests to gain favour with me" Hans ordained temptingly running his gloved finger across Anna's right nipple.

" What has brought you before me Anna, why are you here and undressed our paths would have intersected soon enough it was inescapable, so why the sudden haste?"

For the first time in their brief acquaintance Anna hesitated the compelling self-assured dynamic that had oozed forth retreated into null, she hesitated and paused pondering what best to say and how to say it to achieve the desired effect.

" My father told me how lucky I was the third born daughter, the weakest of the litter to be blessed with such fruitful chance, to marry into the legendary Westerguard the dynasty that has ruled the Southern Isles with a fist of iron for centuries. I heard all about the man I was to marry, a handsome and cunning man albeit a little too compulsive and desirous at times"

A smidgeon of her erstwhile sureness reared it's head as she continued to recount the grounds that drove her here " All those tactful rumours circulating I had to take the matters into my own hands, so I disguised myself as a traveller and boarded the next ship scheduled for departure, I than switched ships twice more to avoid detection. I must say they weren't lying your all that I expected perhaps a little more"

Anna leaned in close pressing her exposed breasts against Hans stout chest burring her face she kept talking even though her words became mostly muffled

" I know full well the type of man you are Hans you're not interested in love and companionship. I know full well that you'll never love me , i'm nothing more than a tool to you, a pawn on the board. I'm perfectly fine with that I don't particularly love you either, don't take it personally I don't love anyone, not even myself".

Pulling her head up and smiling deviantly Anna pulled away twirling and dancing, placing her ass on full display, she sprang backwards landing on the soft woollen bedding. At long last Hans had found himself shaken, her contradictory words left him baffled and bemused.

" That's unnatural every human is in love with themselves and themselves alone most simply don't know it, and the few that due seldom admit to it. So tell me if you're not going to love me what purpose do I have for you and what can I possibly offer you in return?"

Chuckling to herself Anna proceed to cross her legs in a very high-born fashion, "A matter of equivalent exchange is all, I could offer you Nightingale but that's far to small, Your home perhaps no that's still not enough. You can have Nightingale as a given your own empire. That's hardly of import I can grant you that which you truly desire..."

Hans scowled not bothering to hide is increasing annoyance with Anna's gratuitous head games, turning his back the girl Hans spoke in a fierce and overbearing tone taking command of the vocal exchange.

" Alright your omnipotent highness what is it that my blackened heart longs for, what do I truly desire?"

Anna rose to hear feat and with walked to the prince and placing her hand over his heart spoke with words as cold as Elsa's fearsome ice. " You're weak Hans this is truth, I would opt to change this I can grant you power, the power to surpass men and become a being divine. A thousand armies could not withstand you and all will submit to your will or be suffer terminus"

Hans was taken aback by the girls foolish nonsensical spiel " Don't jest with me girl, Elsa has the ungodly ability to bend ice to her purpose no power on earth could quell or concur her. Even if such peerless strength were to exist it would belong to someone else by now"

A sinister cackle filled the room as Anna once more caved into hysterics Hans was taken a back and on verge of fury " Elsa, the snow queen of Arendelle they're calling her. The power I speak of puts her to shame they aren't alike in the least"

Hans rubbed his chin roughly pondering what to make of the girls delirious claims sure she could be pulling a tricksters ploy but if she wasn't, the mere idea of possessing strength enough to topple Elsa and inflict retribution to those who have wronged him was to enticing to dismiss".

Springing forward and removing one of his trademark white leather gloves he inched closer to Anna placing his bare hand under his bride to be's chin and forced her closer. "Very good, what do you want from me in return, my sweet saint"

The two would be spouses locked eyes as the imposing vines of a sinister venomous pact disentangled around them, an unforeseen encounter has shifted everything in a most pleasurable way. Hans was ready to trust his fate to the mystifying women standing nude by his side.


End file.
